


Art for Here for You by Jilly James

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Here for You written by Jilly James for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Here for You by Jilly James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilly James (Jilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly/gifts).



> Thanks to Jilly James who claimed my artwork at the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang and wrote a story inspired by it.
> 
> I had the pleasure to work with Jilly James in the past, so I can tell you that their new story is definitely worth reading. Please, go check their website! You can find the link in the end notes of this post. 
> 
> Again, thanks to the mods of the Every Fandom Bang for organizing this challenge.
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [Here for You](http://jillyjames.com/here-for-you/) written by Jilly James for the 2020 Every Fandom Reverse Bang.   
  


Here is the original artwork that I created and had been claimed by Jilly James for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang challenge and therefore had been used as inspiration for the story Here for You.  
  


  
The story can be found on Jilly’s website at <http://jillyjames.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link for the story [Here for You](http://jillyjames.com/here-for-you/) by Jilly James. The story can be found on their website at <http://jillyjames.com/>
> 
> The story will be posted late on Sunday, January 31th 2021.


End file.
